Truck
A truck (lorry in British Commonwealth countries) is a motor vehicle designed to transport cargo or personnel. Oshkosh M977 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) ' Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck', formally described as Truck, Cargo:10-ton 8x8, nicknamed the Dragon Wagon, and referred to as HEMTT for short. The powerplant is a MTU 12.1L detroit diesel @ about 445 hp, and an Allison 5-speed transmission. It can tackle most terrain with 8X8 capability. They went into service around 1982 to replace the aging M520 Goer. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident, the PMC troops under Liquid Ocelot's command, specifically British PMC Praying Mantis and French PMC Pieuvre Armement, utilized these trucks while aiding the current Middle Eastern and South American regimes attempt to take out a rival milita and a resistance movement, respectively. M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle The M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle is an unarmed variant of the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier used for transporting cargo. The Shadow Moses Island Nuclear Storage Facility utilized M548/M1015s for transporting goods around the otherwise snowed out facility. After FOXHOUND revolted on the island, they used the trucks for similar purposes of transport. MAZ-535 The Soviet-made MAZ-535 was an artillery transport truck developed by the SNK-MAZ design bureau in 1954, after a combination of the growing size of the Soviet Strategical Rocket Forces after the Second World War, and the heavy transport trucks that America supplied to them during the Second World War were not suitable enough, performance-wise, for the Soviet military command, as they needed a heavy transport truck with excellent cross-country coverage to haul their ballistic missiles.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The history and model of the MAZ-535 was described by Sigint in an optional radio conversation, triggered when calling him when in close proximity to the vehicle. It was strong enough to tow a R-14 IRBM. It also comes with a tarpaulin variety. The later model of the MAZ-535 (identifiable by its use of two headlights instead of infrared lamps, as was the case with the earlier models) was utilized by GRU forces for transporting goods in Tselinoyarsk, during the early 1960s, specifically to deliver supplies and equipment to and from Groznyj Grad, most of which are in cardboard boxes. Because of the frequency of the work, combined with the immense size of Groznyj Grad by itself, there had been complaints by the personnel that they had too much work to inspect each and every cardboard box to investigate the contents, which they made to Tatyana.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA explains this in a radio conversation when calling her about the trucks at Groznyj Grad. Outer Heaven trucks The mercenary nation of Outer Heaven utilized various trucks to transport weapons and equipment throughout its military fortress. Solid Snake, during Operation Intrude N313, would occasionally and unintentionally get into a truck that was actually going to move. Tractor-trailer A tractor-trailer or semi-trailer truck is an articulated vehicle that consists of two parts. The first is the cab, or tractor, which holds the driver and powerplant, usually an inline 6 turbo diesel engine producing anywhere from 300 to 500 hp. The second part is the trailer anywhere from 26 (7.9m) to 72 (21.9m) feet long and holds various types of cargo. It has been a major source of transportation since the mid to late 1930s. Red Army and FOX members used a tractor-trailer to deliver cargo to the supply depot on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, after one of their Ural 4320s was destroyed.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). After the player destroys the cargo truck at the supply depot, it is replaced by a semi-trailer during subsequent revisits to the area. During the Raid in Denver, part of the World Marshal Incidents of 2018, at least one semi-trailer truck was parked near World Marshal's HQ and left unattended, due to an evacuation order being issued in the area due to Raiden's arrival in Denver. ZIL-131 The ZIL-131 is a general purpose 3.5 tons 6x6 army truck designed in the Soviet Union. ZIL-131s were utilized by the Soviet Red Army while stationed on the San Hieronymo Peninsula during the Cold War, and remained in use during FOX's occupation in 1970. After escaping imprisonment by FOX, Big Boss and Roy Campbell managed to steal one of the trucks and use it to traverse the peninsula. The small resistance group they formed later demolished several trucks at a supply depot and town as part of a diversionary operation, in order to lessen security on the rail bridge and gain access to the eastern half of the peninsula. Big Boss's resistance also destroyed another ZIL-131 that was scheduled to make a shipment to the security base, to cause a loss of morale to personnel there. When FOX member Elisa defected to the resistance group, she stole an additional truck, using it to save Big Boss and his comrades from an ambush at the guest house. Ural-4320 The Ural-4320 is a general purpose off-road 6x6 truck used by the Russian army. The wheel arrangement for the truck was designed for transporting cargo, people and trailers on all types of roads and terrain. The chassis has good ground clearance, so it is preferred in regions where roads are difficult to traverse due to sand or big rocks. The CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel, during the Peace Walker Incident, also utilized various trucks to transport supplies throughout Costa Rica, namely to transport nukes for the Peace Walker project, but also to continue the KGB's drug trafficking routes to America, ostensibly due to fearing a Communist Central America. Snake also attempted to pursue the trucks into the supply tunnel near El Cadalso's rail stop, although he wasn't able to after a T72 Ural's cannon that Snake was forced to dodge sent a rail car careening into a tunnel, permanently sealing it off, although not before briefly observing the license plate of the truck that contained the nukes. Snake later tracked down the shipment to Crater Base and searched the trucks, eventually managing to locate it due to the exhaust still emitting heat, although the cargo ended up offloaded before he got there. Vladimir Zadornov was the one who supplied the Peace Sentinel with the trucks as part of his deal with Hot Coldman.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Vladimir Zadornov: I brought the technology. You Coldman provided the money and land. TSENTR alone could never have accomplished so much in so little time. He later searched the trucks again, this time, to locate Zadornov, who escaped the brig of Mother Base. During the Guns of the Patriots Incident, the various lesser PMCs utilized the Urals for transporting troops and supplies. The Middle Eastern militia utilized them to transport them to a battle between themselves and the Praying Mantis PMC squad, although the militia was mostly creamed. In addition, one of the truck drivers was sniped by one of the PMC soldiers, causing the truck to crash into another truck, severely injuring/killing the various militiamen in transport. Likewise, the South American rebels utilized these trucks for transporting their troops. During Maverick's mission in Africa in 2018, Maverick, during an escort for the Prime Minister, N'mani, had a Ural truck as part of the escort. Zanzibar Land trucks Zanzibar Land's trucks were primarily yellow and silver in color, and utilized a conveyor belt system to load and offload various supplies. More than a few times during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in the late 1990s, Solid Snake had to take advantage of the truck's transportation routes to access further parts of the base by disguising himself as cargo. Barrier trucks Barrier trucks were utilized during the 2010s. As the name suggested, they resembled semi-trailer trucks with large plates that activate on the truckbed, forming a barrier. Desperado utilized this sort of truck during their ambush at Africa, in an attempt to cut off African Prime Minister N'mani's escape route. World Marshal Inc. and the Denver Police Department (the latter being owned by the former due to legislation being passed earlier) later made use of this truck at Denver, this time in an attempt to dissuade Raiden from progressing over to World Marshal. Fire truck A fire truck is a truck designed primarily for firefighting operations, although they can also be deployed for various emergency medical services or other rescue activities. On March 11, 1984, a large amount of fire trucks were dispatched to the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital, which had caught fire following an attack by XOF. They arrived just as two of the patients, Ishmael and Ahab, made their escape via a stolen ambulance. However, several of the fire trucks were grabbed by the "Man on Fire" and then thrown as flaming projectiles towards the fleeing ambulance. Forklift truck A forklift truck is a powered industrial vehicle used for transport purposes with a fork-like lifting platform often lifting and loading cargo. Forklifts saw use in Groznyj Grad in Tselinoyarsk, Puerto del Alba and Cafetal Aroma Encantado in Costa Rica, the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in Cuba, and the cargo dock on Shadow Moses Island. Behind the scenes Cargo trucks have made frequent appearances in the since the original Metal Gear, where they are primarily used as a means to travel to other locations in the game. Other types of truck have also made occasional appearances. ''Metal Gear'' In Metal Gear, entering the back of an empty cargo truck will transport the player to another part of the fortress. Each truck travels to a specific destination south of its starting position, and thus to a part of the fortress already visited by the player earlier. These trucks are not marked and may delay the player's progress if entered accidentally, requiring memorization of their locations and routes for effective use. While the use of truck transportation in the MSX2 version is optional, the NES version makes this mandatory for progressing in the game, because unlike the former, they access locations beyond the the player's reach. In the English MSX2 version of Metal Gear, the trucks are referred to by the British name lorry, as this version was only released in Europe.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Solid Snake: I goofed! The lorry started to move!Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Big Boss: THIS IS BIG BOSS... TAKE THE WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENTS sic FROM THE ENEMY'S LORRY!! YOU SHOULD HAVE AN I.D.CARD sic TO OPEN THE DOOR. ...OVER In the gatefold interior artwork for the Metal Gear Original NES Video Game Soundtrack, Snake is seen hiding behind a truck as Outer Heaven soldiers were presumably on patrol, which slightly resembles the M35 military truck. ''Metal Gear 2'' — Portable Ops From Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (MGS3), the player can use cargo trucks to travel to another part of the map, via the Cardboard Box disguise. Beginning in Metal Gear Solid (MGS1), a specifically labeled Cardboard Box is required to select the destination. Although trucks do not serve this purpose in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (MGS2), their usual purpose was nonetheless utilized for a conveyor belt system on Big Shell. In Millennium's Official Mission Handbook for MGS1, the forklift truck in the Shadow Moses cargo dock is identified as the Tum Engine-Powered Forklift, which was developed in Osaki, Japan. It operated on diesel fuel so it could function in sub-zero conditions, and was used extensively for loading and unloading shipments of arms and supplies to the base. The guide also claims that it was rendered inoperative due to the terrorist takeover, and could not be boarded. The forklift was given a significant redesign when the game was remade as Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. Although trucks themselves do not appear in MGS2, Otacon briefly alluded to a truck acting as a disguise for a mobile command center in an optional Codec conversation relating to the Army-owned Cypher drone encountered earlier. In addition, in the Plant Chapter script included in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2, it was intended that various Emergency vehicles, including fire trucks, were to be present at Liberty Hall shortly after Solidus' death after Arsenal Gear crashed into Manhattan.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). P082_02_P02 Ending 2 polygon demo 2 (KF) In front of Federal Hall Wall Street, in front of the Federal Hall. After the battle with Solidus atop the blazing wreck of Arsenal Gear. The vehicle and its debris are still smoking from its encounter with the building. Helicopters clatter overhead, and fleets of emergency vehicles and rubbernecks attend to the scene. The arrival of the media adds to the cacophony. At the center of all this is the body of a former President (Solidus), draped in the Stars and Stripes. Beside him is the bronze statue of Washington, standing askew. Raiden looks on, spent. He believes that by killing Solidus, he has severed the link with his past. However, he feels no sense of resolution. However, this scene ended up cut and replaced with a crowd of people going about life as usual, largely because of the events of 9/11. Besides their appearance in MGS3 proper, MAZ-535 trucks were also present on the Subsistence online map "High Ice." In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, a truck is used to deploy the player character to each map, and to transport captured soldiers back to base. In addition, blowing up enemy trucks was also two of four total objectives to accessing the other side of the San Hieronymo Peninsula. The player can also optionally blow up a truck at the Harbor to reduce effectiveness at the Soviet security base. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' and Peace Walker Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots was to have originally included a shortcut near the Vista Mansion, by having the player stow away on a truck, but it was cut because the developers viewed it as being "too much of a shortcut." The trucks in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker do not serve any purpose during normal gameplay in the main story beyond decoration. However, both the first visit to the Crater Base as well as one of the Zadornov escape missions require that the player inspect several trucks in the parking garage to find a key element (the former being the truck used to deliver the nukes, and the latter being Zadornov himself). Searching trucks other than the correct one will lead to various Easter eggs, as well as in one case the recruitment of a certain character. One of the Extra Ops missions does, however, mandate that the player blow up a convoy of trucks. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' Cargo trucks can be driven directly by the player in Metal Gear Solid V, both in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. In the Ground Zeroes Side Op Classified Intel Acquisition, the player can infiltrate the admin building by remaining inside the truckbed, and then exfiltrate via the same manner, netting the player with an achievement/trophy. In The Phantom Pain, trucks can also be captured from enemy forces and extracted from the map, then later deployed for use in other missions. Some mission objectives require that the player either extract or otherwise drive a truck out of the mission zone. The truck models featured in The Phantom Pain are given fictional names, whereas previous games either left them unnamed or used real world names. In free roam mode, in certain areas, the trucks will briefly make a pitstop, with the occupants disembarking and walking to a different location before engaging in casual conversation relating to events in the current area of operations. If the player manages to steal a truck or Jeep while the guards are far away and they return to find the vehicle gone, sometimes, they'll call CP about their vehicle being stolen and asking if someone took it by mistake, with the CP then proceeding to state there wasn't a missing vehicles report addition recently, and suggesting that someone most likely needed it before ordering the driver to continue to his destination on foot, much to the driver's disbelief.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Dmitry 3: CP, this is Dmitry 3. My vehicle's gone. Did someone take it by mistake? Over. // Soviet CP (radio): Dmitry 3, this is CP. No missing vehicle's been reported. Someone must have needed it. Continue on foot. Out. // Dmitry 3: Are you kidding me...? Gallery ''Metal Gear Solid'' File:Forklift.jpg|Right view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. File:Forklift Dock 2 (Metal Gear Solid).jpg|Front right view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. File:Forklift Dock 3 (Metal Gear Solid).jpg|Front view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. ''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' File:Forklift Pic 1 (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Right view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. File:Forklift Pic 2 (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Right view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. File:Forklift Pic 3 (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Front view of forklift truck in the cargo dock. File:The M548 in the Heliport (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Front right view of cargo truck at the heliport. File:Back of the M548 in the Heliport (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Rear left view of cargo truck at the heliport. File:The M548 in the Nuclear warhead storage building (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Front left view of cargo truck in the nuke storage building. File:Back of the M548 in the Nuclear warhead storage building (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Rear right view of cargo truck in the nuke storage building. File:The M548 in the Snowfield (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Front right view of cargo truck in the snowfield. File:Back of the M548 in the Snowfield (Metal Gear Solid The Twin Snakes).jpg|Rear left view of cargo truck in the snowfield. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' File:The M548 in the Heliport.png|Front right view of cargo truck at the heliport. File:Back of the M548 in the Heliport (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|Rear right view of forklift truck at the heliport. File:The M548 in the Nuclear warhead storage building.png|Front right view of cargo truck in the nuke storage building. File:Back of the M548 in the Nuclear warhead storage building.png|Rear right view of forklift truck in the nuke storage building. File:The M548 in the Snowfield.png|Front left view of cargo truck in the snowfield. File:Back of the M548 in the Snowfield (Metal Gear Solid 4).png|Rear left view of cargo truck in the snowfield. Real world File:Cff6b168e264babcaf6cffe8cbd7 grande.jpg|FMC M548 Cargo Carrier. File:Zil 131 l4-583c2.jpg|ZIL-131. Notes and references See also * BOAR-53CT * Zi-GRA 6T Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear 2 Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid Category:Vehicles in Ghost Babel Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Vehicles in Portable Ops Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vehicles in Peace Walker Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V